An arbiter is an electronic device that may be utilized to regulate access to shared resources. Arbiters may be implemented as electronic circuitry such as application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs). An arbiter may receive multiple concurrent read and/or write requests to access shared computational resources and may serially grant received requests access to the shared resources.
Various schemes may be employed for fairly granting access to requests. For example, where requests are received by the arbiter from multiple clients, the arbiter may utilize a turn-based scheme such that an equal number of requests may be granted for each client.